What if she was Never Green
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: What would Elphaba be like if she was never green? How different would her story be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a new story. I know what you're thinking. You haven't even finshed the first 2 you've been working on so why are you starting a new story. Well I had this idea but I just wouldnt stop bugging me and I finally decided to just put this on here. **

**And I haven't Updated Galinda's Lists yet... please dont kill me *cowers* I'm having a severe case of writers block. **

**I know you're also thinking. Why are you writing this? Isn't the whole point of Elphaba's Story how she copped with having green skin? Yes well I cant be the first person to ever wonder this and...please dont kill me!**

**REVIEWS: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how much you liked it. Or hated it. Or how much you want to hit me for writing this. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-happy3611**

* * *

Frexspar Thropp stared at his eldest daughter. She was beautiful with long raven black hair and absolutley gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She looked almost exactly like Melena.

"She's absolutley gorgeous isn't she?" Melena said while walking over to Frex to stare down at there beautiful infant daughter.

"Yes, but that's because she got all you're good looks." replied Frex while giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Melena laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. Then she reached down to stroke her gorgeous little daughter. When she straightened they both turned to stare down at their perfect little daughter.

"What should we call her?" Melena said finally breaking the silence.

"Elphaba." Said Frex. He was that was the perfect name for his perfect little daughter. He didn't know why but he felt that was the name his daughter was meant to have. He could just feel that it was the perfect name

Whatever it was Melena could feel it to. She replied without taking her eyes off her little girl, "It's beautiful."

Melena and Frexspar Thropp finally had a child. They were now one perfect, happy family.

* * *

Well a year later everything changed.

Melena had become pregnat again but had died in child birth. They had managed to save the baby but her legs were all tangled up and the doctors said she would never be able to walk.

It was a sad time. Little Elphaba was really sad about the death of her mother but she was also very excited to have a little sister. Before Melena had died they had all agreed to name the baby Nessarose. Elphaba turned to look at her little sister with big sad eyes. Nessarose looked mostly like Frex. If one looked at her they might not be able to even tell she was Melena's daughter. Elphaba on the other hand looked almost exactly liked Melena which is why days after her death he had refused to see Elphaba, for whenever he saw her, he was remined to much of Melena. So whenever he was lonely he sent for Nessa. Whenever he wanted to talk to someone he asked for Nessa. It seemed as though he had completley forgotten Elphaba. The child he had called Perfect just a year ago.

* * *

Many years had passed since that life changing day.

Elphaba now aged 11 and Nessa now age 10 both sat in the beautiful gardens of the goveners mansion. Elphaba was curled up on a bench reading a book and Nessa was throwing bread to the ducks...or the Ducks... she wasnt sure what they were but she enjoyed watching them swim around gracefully on the edge of the lake. She loved how they gracefully glided over the water with little effort. She had often wished she could walk. Many times a day she would spend hours day dreaming about a day when she would finally be able to stand on two feet like normal people. When she could run throught the grass while chasing butterflies. When she would finally be normal-

"Nessa, Elphaba," Frex came walking towards them. "How are my wonderful wonderful daughter doing."

"Fine Father," came Elphaba's reply.

"Oh my beautiful daughter Fabala," he picked her up spun her around twice then set her down.

"And oh yes my beautiful Nessie." He knelt down beside her and gave her a hug. "Are you two having fun?"

"Oh yes father. I've been watching the ducks swim around. Aren't they beautiful? The way the can glide across the water with such ease..." Nessa sighed.

"Yes they are my little Nessie. Now Elphaba I need to talk to you inside."

"Of course father. Will you be alright on your on for a couple minutes Nessa?"

"Of coure Elphaba. I can take care of myself I'm a big girl now."

"Oh dont be rediculous," said Frex. "You cant be left out her on your own. I'll call for a servant right away."

Once the servant arrived Frex grabbed Elphaba's wrist and led her inside.

"Elphaba, I wanted to talk to you about school."

"You know I've been acing all my classes father."

"Elphaba. You are an amazing student, but from what I've heard your behavior hasn't quite so good."

"What do you mean?" asked Elphaba staring up at him with big innocent eyes.

"I mean yesterday you threw a book at someones head-"

"He deserved it."

"On Tuesday you pushed little Susie in to the river."

"She deserved it."

"Last Friday you yelled at the teacher saying that her lesson was super boring, that you weren't learning anything, and that you could probably teach the lesson better yourself."

"She deserved it. She was promoting animal cruelty."

"But you cant do this anymore Elphaba. This behavior is unacceptable."

"I'll try to do better father," and with that she stalked off.

Frex sure did love Elphaba but she had quite a temper on her. Not to mention strange things kept happening around her. He was sure it was just an age she was going through and that she would out grow it. But he was wrong.

* * *

**Loved it. Liked it. Hated it. **

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**-happy3611**

**PLEASE**


	2. Hi Ho Hi HoIt's off to Shiz we go!

**Hi! I'm back! Although I haven't really been gone that long! ;D I'm glad you guys like it and its not a completely worthless idea.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you so much! Glad you like it. And yes I am going to continue it. I'm really liking this story.**

**artsoccer: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it. (Wow I'm writing this a lot aren't I)**

**James Birdsong: Thanksfpr reviewing. I'm glad you like it. (And that's the third time I've written this).**

**Exoticpeachblossom: Glad you like it. (and that's number four.) I'm so glad this isn't a completely worthless idea! :D**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yep! Elphaba even at a young age can still find a way to act up in class! Yeah I'm honestly having trouble imagining her without green skin too. I just don't think its possible to imagine her without green skin. I'm so glad you liked it. (what I'm up to the fifth time now).**

**Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing and thanks to all my readers who have been reading my stories and thanks to everyone who has been favoriting or following my stories and thanks to...(yeah the list could go on and on and on and on. alright I think you get the idea).**

**EVERYONE LOOK UP: IDINA MENZEL DEFYING GRAVITY JANUARY 15!**

**Just type it in the google search engine bar.**

**Or youtube or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Crap I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own wicked. I wish I did but I don't so you know...**

**OH MY GOD THEY JUST ANNOUNCED THE CAST FOR THE UK AND IRELAND TOUR OF WICED! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**ATTENTION OZIANS! We couldn't be happier to announce the first of the Wicked UK & Ireland Tour cast! Former West End cast members Nikki Davis-Jones (Elphaba) and Emily Tierney (Glinda) join Liam Doyle (Fiyero), George Ure (Boq), Marilyn Cutts (Madame Morrible), Dale Rapley (The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond), Carina Gillespie (Nessarose) and Jemma Alexander (Standby Elphaba)!**

Share this WONDERFUL news with your friends and family then get ready as Wicked UK flies into Manchester this September! 

* * *

8 years later Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp were finally headed off to college. Elphaba had finished high school with all A's, a few detentions, a couple suspensions, and quite a few trips to the principals office. Despite all those little outbursts Elphaba had been having she was still excepted in to Shiz University.

Lots of things had changed in the 8 years that had passed since they were sitting in the gardens of the governor's mansion. Frex now called Nessa his favorite daughter. Even though she was handicapped she was beautiful and had a sweet disposition. Elphaba on the other hand was very sarcastic, had quite a temper, and always caused weird things to happen. Not that she cared at all. She often scared people and usually ended up laughing at how scared she could make them. Of course she couldn't do this on purpose only when she was really mad.

So Elphaba was often called a disgrace by her father and sister. She had been glad to be able to leave home and go on to study more at what better place then Shiz University. She pulled out her new book The history of Shiz and began to read.

Elphaba was disturbed from her thoughts as the carriage came to a sudden halt. They were here at last. "Elphaba, go get your sisters bags."

"What." Elphaba said, finally looking up from her book.

"I said go get your sister bags. Don't make me repeat everything Fabala. Now Go!"

"Yes father,"

She quickly got her sisters bags and they walked in to Shiz University. Nessa looked around her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head, she had never seen to much splendor in her life. She wasn't the only one. Nearly every student from Shiz were also staring taking in the beautiful main hall. Well everyone except Elphaba who had her nose buried in a book.

They stopped at the end of the Great Hall which opened in to an even larger room. Elphaba finally taking her nose out of the book looked around. Sure it was fancy. Whatever, she thought. She looked up and saw a blonde being pushed on top of a luggage cart with 10 suitcases.

Gosh its only college. You're not moving in Blondie.

Instantly half the student body moved towards the luggage cart. Although they all seemed to be talking at once Elphaba could make out the words Galinda Upland beautiful gorgeous pink. Ugh! How about Puke, Belch-

"Nessa,"

"Yes, father."

"I've got something for you. Here you go my beautiful Nessie!"

"Father! Jeweled Shoes"

"As benefits the future governess of Munchkinland. They were your mothers. I'm sure she would have wanted you to have them."

"Thank you father."

"I'd do anything for you Nessie." He said bending down to give her a hug and a passionate kiss to the cheek.

"Elphaba,"

"Father," was all Elphaba managed to say. She practically had steam coming out of her ears. Nessa? The future governess of Munchkinland!That was so unfair. She was the eldest daughter. She was supposed to be the next governess. And the jeweled shoes. Elphaba had remembered hearing her mothers will read aloud which specifically said that those jeweled shoes be left to her. ARGH!

Nessa looked up and saw that look on Elphaba's face. The one she always had before-

"NO ELPHABA!" Nessa grabbed her sister wrist pulled her down till she was about the same height as Nessa and whispered in her ear. "No not here! Please try to control your temper. please?" Nessa sounded desperate. This was her chance to fit in. To be one of the regular people she was not about to let her sister ruin it.

Elphaba took several deep breaths and eventualy seemed calm herself down...sort of...

"Elphaba," Frex gave her a stern look. he had observed Nessas actions and he didn't like what he saw. "Take care of your sister. And try to keep that temper of yours under control!" He handed her a badly wrapped package. "Here." Was all he said. He turned to face Nessa.

"I must get going now Nessie. You are quite sure you'll be alright."

"Of course father. I've got everything I need and I've got Elphaba. She'll take care of me."

Thats exactly what I'm afraid of Frex mumbled under his breath. "Yes of course." He then turned and walked away.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am Madame Morrible head Shiztress of Shiz University." A rather big lady with crazy hair and makeup on walked in to the room.

Elphaba really didn't hear the rest. She had slyly reached for her book and flipped to the chapter on Madame Margret Morrible Head Shistress.

Name: Margret Morrible

Origin:?

Age: She has been here since Shiz first opened up!

Dang. She's old. Thought Elphaba

Madame Morrible is the head Shiztress at Shiz university. She Is known through out Oz for her famous sorcery seminar. She makes sure that her students are well cared for and that they all will pass their classes. She is often noted for her good looks.

Good Looks? It looks like she descended from a wooly mammoth. Elphaba was pulled from her train of thought when she heard Madame Morrible ask about room assignments. Of course Blondie had already answered and was babbling about her private suite and sorcery seminar or something.

Dang! Do you ever shut up! Thought Elphaba. Well no apparently not because she just kept talking and talking. Ugh! This had gone to far.

"Madame Morrible we haven't got our room assignments yet."

"Oh yes, you must be Nessarose the governors daughter. You'll be sharing my private suite so I may take care of you."

"But I've always looked after my sister."

Morrible turned around noticing Elphaba for the first time.

"Oh you gave me quite a scare dearie. But that's alright we'll find someplace to put you. You must be the other daughter Elphaba. it's nice to meet you." She turned back to all the other Shiz students. "Who would be willing to share a room with Miss Elphaba?"

Galinda Uppland looked at Elphaba. So this was the governors daughter. She should room with her. That would practically be like rooming with royalty. But then she wouldn't have her private suite. Well her mouth had a mind of its own and had already started talking.

"Madame Morrible. I would be honored to share my room with Miss Elphaba."

"Why thank you dearie, You and Miss Elphaba will be roommates! Now everyone to your dorms!" She grabbed Nessa's wheel chair and began wheeling it away.

"BUT MADAME MORRIBLE I'VE ALWAYS TAKEN CARE OF MY SISTER!" Elphaba sounded a lot more desperate then she meant to sound.

"No Elphaba, it's okay I'll be fine. Go to your dorm. I'll be okay." Nessa said, hoping her sister wouldn't blow the one chance she had of fitting in.

Elphaba was so enraged that she didn't hear what her sister was saying. She had always taken care of Nessa and she wasn't about to stop now. "LET HER GO!" Suddenly weird things started happening. And Nessas chair was back Elphaba's hand.

"How did she do that!?" Madame Morrible asked clearly astonished.

"How did she do that!?" Echoed Blondie.

"Elphaba!" Nessa looked horrified. Her sister had just blown her one chance of fitting in. "You said you would stop. You said You would keep it under control."

"I'm so sorry Nessa. I promise I'll do better. I-"

"What?!" Madame Morrible had recovered from her shock. "What in the name of Oz are you doing. That was talent. Talent is a gift. You know that's my talent. Encouraging talent."

Elphaba stood up clearly shocked. She couldn't believe this weird quirk that she had was actually being encouraged here. "What..."

"Have you ever considered a career in Sorcery dearie?"

"Um..Well I-"

"Okay then it's settled. You will take my sorcery seminar and I will take no other students. Now everyone to your dorms!"

"But...But Madame."Galinda looked like she was about to faint. She was still trying to process what she was saying. No other students. But surely there was some mistake. Ouch! Her head hrut from thinking to much." I think I need to go lie down."

Elphaba was suddenly left alone in the big room. Crap. Then she saw a letter floating down to her as if it was sent by magic.

Miss Elphaba,

You've got an amazing talent. I believe if You study hard your could possibly meet the Wizard.

-Madame Morrible Head Shiztress at Shiz university.

Elphaba jumped practically 3 feet in the air. She would get to meet the wizard. THE wizard. Finally her father would be proud of her and Nessa wouldn't be ashamed to call Elphaba, her sister.

She walked back to her dorm room. Preparing herself to meet Blondie.

Elphaba try to be nice. Be nice Be nice.

She turned the handle but she wasn't quite prepared for what was behind the door.

* * *

**So you thought Elphaba was finally going to get her happy family and happy ending. Nope they still call her a disgrace.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. I wrote the first half at like one in the morning. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up I finished it on my iPad. Which i. A lot of typing.**

**Review: Tell me how much you loved it, liked it, hated it, or how much you want to hit me for writing this. Just please review.**

**Oh and take the poll on my profile page.**

**-happy3611**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! *cowers***

**I'm glad you guys like it! :D I was afraid you would hate it since Elphie's not green.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I had a sleepover yesterday and I didn't have time to write another chapter and I tried to write some more today but I had a very severe case of writers block. As you can see I got over it...sort of...so if this is a sucky chapter don't blame me. Blame the writers block. Nah, just kidding. Just a heads up this will probably be a sucky chapter.**

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**elphiesglinda: Yeah. She never does get a break. Maybe she'll get one. Eventually. With Fiyero. :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Woah. You're reading all the wicked fanfics. pg. 144 I bet you will never get through them all because everytime you finish one there are probably like 100 more being posted. I hate it when authors post a really good story never finish it then disappear off the face of the earth for like 4 years.**

**Elphaba-WWW: I saw you liked it from the other story and figured I'd use it again. :D Yep. I cant imagine Frex being nice. Mark my words you will probably never read a fic written by me with a nice Frex. I might write one or two of them but I just cant see Frex being nice to Elphaba.**

**deeplyshallow: I'M EXTREMLY OFENDED! JUST KIDDING! Thanks for the constructive criticism! Its really appreciated. And wow it looks like I've got some explaining to do. **

**Q: Why is Nessa still disabled?**

**A: I don't really know. I just felt like making her disabled. I don't like Nessa.**

**Q: Why is Melena dead even though Elphaba isn't green therefore she wouldn't have had to chew milkweed?**

**A: I honestly don't know. I was actually thinking about that when I was writing this but it was 1am and my brain sort of switched off. But you know back then you could die from giving birth to a child so I guess that's what happened.**

**Q:Why is Elphaba still so sarcastic and caustic when she hasn't been bullied for years because of her skin tone-so she hasn't had to develop such a hard outer shell?**

**A: Well in my story she's bullied and made fun of because of the weird things that keep happening around her. And because of her weird quirk. **

**Q: It seems to convenient that Frex still hates Elphaba.**

**A: Frex doesn't hate her. After all he got her a gift. he just likes Nessa better and is a little... okay a lot colder to Elphaba. The reason he dislikes her is because she kept causing catastrophes with her weird quirk and because of her weird quirk everyone in Munchkinland is kind of afraid of her. And she's the govenors daughter so she is kind of like a public figure to the Munchkinlanders. and frex is ashamed about it.**

**Q:The same thing about Nessa still rooming with Morrible and Elphaba rooming with Glinda.**

**A: The reason Nessa is still rooming with Morrible is because Frex like in the musical made sure that his concerns for his daughter were taken care of. And because Frex doesn't completely trust Elphaba to look after Nessa because he is afraid she will have an outburst of magic and that she will hurt his little Nessie. (But of course elphaba would never do that...physically at least...mentally maybe)**

**The story will probably follow the original plot though. But if I like it enough I may write a sequel and change it up a lot more. **

**Woah! I could probably turn that whole explanation in to a whole chapter for this story. Hope that helps a little.**

**126 views! YES THANKS SO MUCH! 8 reviews! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Crap. Almost forgot the disclaimer again. I don't own Wicked. I wish I did but I don't. Yet... :D**

Elphaba walked in to see Galinda unpacking all 10 of her suitcases. She had many varieties of dresses laid out on both beds. There was just about every single color from the rainbow and many more Elphaba didn't even know existed. She walked in cautiously in to the room and sat down on the corner of what she assumed was her bed.

Meanwhile Galinda had her head buried in her closet (the bigger closet of the two) and was still putting away all her dresses when she turned around and saw Elphaba. She finally got a good look at her roommate. They should become friends. After all Elphaba was pretty, not as pretty as Galinda of course. At least in Galinda's mind. Not to mention she was the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland which would make her really popular. Maybe

"AH! Oh I'm so sorry you gave me quite a scare." She finally got a good look at her roommate. They should become friends. After all Elphaba was pretty, not as pretty as Galinda of course. At least in Galinda's mind. Not to mention she was the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland which would make her really popular. If they became friends they could become the two most popular girls in the school. Not that Galinda needed it she was already the most popular girl at Shiz and she knew it too. But to be bestest friends with the govenor's daughter would take her popularity to a whole new level. Alright Just stay calm and try not to get on her bad side.

"I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and you must be Elphaba Thropp eldest daughter of the governor of Munchkinland. I must say you look very umm... interesting. You know maybe if you let your braid down took off those glasses and out on one of my fabulous dresses you would look absolutely fantastic! Here let me help you." Galinda started walking towards Elphaba and tried to take Elphaba's braid down.

"WHAT THE HECK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Elphaba said said slapping Galinda away. "Do you walk up to everyone and just start giving them makeovers?"

"Well yes! And now that we're roommates and bestest friends-"

"WAIT STOP RIGHT THERE! Who said we were friends?! I was never your friend, I am not your friend and I will never be your friend. We will never be friends."

Galinda for once was stunned in to silence. She had never been talked to this way before. Her momsie and popsicle had always told her she was special and that she could be friends with whomever she wanted to. Because everyone would practically die for a chance to be friends with Galinda Uppland (Of the upper Uplands).

"But...But. You have to be my friend! YOU HAVE TO!" Galinda shrieked. She was truly outraged now. This was the second time she had never gotten what she wanted. The first one was Elphaba's fault and so was the second one. "I gave up my private suite for you. I let you share my private suite. I let you take the sorcery seminar from me! I...I COMAND YOU TO BE MY BESTEST FRIEND!"

"Well guess what, I'm not some servant you can order around _Miss _Upland. I know you're spoiled and this is probably the first time your not going to get what you want but I don't care. I'm not going to be your friend _especially _not after this! I'll see you later!" Elphaba got up grabbed her book and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Fine...I don't need you!" Galinda was truly upset now. She had tears running down her face, and her mascara and eyeliner were running but she didn't care. "I'm already popular! I don't need the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland! You just wait and see!"

* * *

Elphaba ran outside and sat down on a bench. How dare she! That little spoiled brat! UGH! She sat down and started to write a letter to her father, assuring her that Nessa was alright and everything was going great.

Meanwhile Galinda Uppland was back in her room fuming. She couldn't believe this impossible roommate of hers. She should write her momsie and popsicle to let them see what was happening to there little daughter.

_"Dearest Darlingness Momsie and Popsicle"_

_"My Dear Father"_

_"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz"_

_"But of course I'll care for Nessa."_

_"But of course I'll rise above it."_

_"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."_

_"Unusually and extremely peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe..."_

_"Blonde."_

There that should do it. Thought Galinda. Momsie and Popsicle should know what to do.

* * *

Whoa. How did that letter end up all about her. She sat down and started to reread it looking for a way to rewrite it when suddenly she was surrounded by a group of annoying Shiz students.

"Why hello Miss Elphaba."

"Nice to meet you Elphaba."

"You're looking good Elphaba."

"OMG! I love you shirt Elphaba."

God! She hated people. They all stopped talking clearly expecting her to say something. Elphaba just glared and stared back at them.

"What do you want?" she asked clearly annoyed. "I said what do you want!?"

"Umm... we're going shopping and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

"Sounds tempting but I'll have to pass." she said sarcastically.

"Well then have you seen Miss Galinda?" This came from a rather tall Munchkin. The one that had been hanging over Galinda all morning."

"She's in there. Now go and find her and leave me alone." Elphaba stated flatly. Then she sat down and continued to read.

The crowd slowly backed up and went to find Galinda. Elphaba scared them. She was really scary. But she was almost royalty so they'd just have to get used to it.

Nessa who had been watching from some distance away wheeled herself up to Elphaba. She was enraged! Her sister had ruined her chance of fitting in and possibly becoming popular and now Elphaba had just been offered a chance to be one of the most popular girls in the school and she had just waved it off like it was nothing.

"Elphaba."

"WHAT?! I SAID GO AWAY!" When she saw it was Nessa her voice and expression softened. "Oh! I'm so sorry Nessa. I thought you were one of those annoying Shiz students."

"HOW COULD YOU ELPHABA! HOW COULD YOU!"

Elphaba looked slightly taken aback. Nessa had never yelled at her before. In fact Nessa had never yelled at all in her whole entire life. "What do you mean?"

"THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS ON CAMPUS JUST ASKED YOU TO HANG OUT WITH THEM AND YOU TURNED THEM DOWN! HOW COULD YOU! YOU COULD'VE BEEN POPULAR YET YOU SCREWED UP AGAIN AND TURNED THEM DOWN! WHY DO YOU KEEP RUINING MY LIFE!?

"I...I am so so sorry Nessa!"

_What am I even apologizing for?_

"But I honestly don't know what you mean. If you would please explain-"

"THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE AT BEING POPULAR! WHICH WOULD'VE MADE ME POPULR!"

Now any normal big sister would usually think her sister was being a brat and probably would've gotten up and walked away by now but Elphaba was different. She knew how badly her sister wanted to fit in and be just like everyone else. And she knew she had for the second time blown Nessas chance of being normal. She knew there was only one thing to do. But she didn't like it at all.

* * *

_k_nock knock

"Go away!"

Galinda had recovered from her shock sort of. She had gotten in the shower, put on a new dress, and most importantly had reapplied her make up. But she was still upset.

"Galinda its me Elphaba. Can we talk please?"

Galinda was infuriated! How dare she have the nerve to show up here! But there was a softness to her voice that she had never noticed before.

"Come in."

"HI." Elphaba said some what shyly. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before-"

"Well you should be."

Blondie wasn't making this any easier. _Do it for Nessa._ _Remember you're not doing this for you. You're doing this for Nessa. Nessa wants you to so just suck it up and do it. _

"I know. And I am. I just was in a really bad mood and I'm really sorry." _Not_

"Well..." Elphaba would help her with the whole popularity thing. She could make her even more popular then she already was. "Fine. Apology accepted."

"Great." Elphaba gave her a fake smile.

_This is so not great._

Galinda eyed her suspiciously. But then seemed to decide Elphaba was really sorry and turned back in to her usual bubbly, perky self.

"Oh that's great! Now that we're friends we should tell each other something we've never told anyone before."

"So like a secret?"

"Exactly."

_God. This had better be worth it Nessa. "Alright you go first."_

* * *

**ARGH! That was really bad.**

** So guess what. I had a sleepover with my friend and we were singing Defying Gravity and Popular together. She had always wanted to play Glinda in Wicked and I've always wanted to play Elphaba. **

**Well Guess what! It turns out her voice is much more suited to the role of Elphaba and mine to Glindas! ARGH! **

**Now I'm slightly depressed. But oh well Its not like we were ever gonna get to be in Wicked. (Even though we've all probably dreamed about it). :(**

**REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT, LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THS JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Your not very happy3611**


	4. Chapter 4: AN

**So you're all probably like yay new chapter., But then when you read this and discover its only an AN you're probably going to want to slap me. I just put this here to let you know I haven't abandoned this story and I am working on chapter 4.**

**-happy3611**


	5. Chapter 5: secrets

**Like I said, Finally back! So I haven't updated this because I couldn't think of a single thing to write down. But I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys so if it sucks that's why.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah, I don't like Nessa. So she'll probably end up kind of bratty. Okay she WILL end up bratty.**

**Elphaba-WWW: I'm so glad you liked it and that you got a laugh out of my explanation. :D**

**Disclaimer: HA! I actually remembered it! So I don't own Wicked as you all probably know...I wish I did, but I don't. *sighs* But one day I will. I WILL own Wicked! Nah, just kidding.**

**If this sucks it's because I wrote kit on my iPad, in the airport, at a wifi hotspot with a 30 minute limit.**

* * *

"Alright, I Galinda Uppland of the Upper Upplands LOVE pink."

_Well duh stupid. I mean when was the last time I saw you not wearing pink._

"Okay, I Elphaba Thropp hate green."

"You, you, WHAT!? How can you hate pink. I will not accept this. Tell me another on right now!"

"Well everyone knows you love pink. That shouldn't count either."

"You need to tell me another one! That doesn't count!" Galinda said clearly ignoring Elphaba.

"Like what exactly!?"

"Like why does your father hate you so much?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do Elphie, I saw the way he treated you on the first day of school,"

"So you expect me to tell you all about my personal life just because you want to know?"

"Yes, I do,"

_May as well tell her. she already knows anyways._

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"I promise I will not tell anybody." Glinda said with her hands crossed behind her back.

**Like I said really short, but considering the fact that I wrote this in an airport with a time limit of 30 minutes, I think it was pretty good**

**I NeEd more people in my story welcome to Oz so if u want to be in it let me know. or else I'll have to us OC'S but who likes OC's**

**-happy3611**


End file.
